


cecidi te, cecidi se

by kittymeow321



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Drabble, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymeow321/pseuds/kittymeow321
Summary: What are you willing to do to save the world?





	cecidi te, cecidi se

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in November and never posted it SO HERE YOU GO, PLEASE MIND THE TAGS

Through the chaos rushing around them, even under all the scraping metal and shouting voices, Hajime’s world seemed to come to a halt. Even with all they’d gone through to get this far, nothing could have prepared him for this. There wasn’t anything he could do to be ready for this moment.

Tooru smiled a familiar smile, one Hajime had known for what seemed like his whole life. He recognized it even after all that time apart. He recognized it even through the blood.

“I knew you’d find me one day, Iwa-chan.”

He recognized it even when it hurt to.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "If you had the chance to destroy evil, would you do it? Knowing it would destroy you too?"


End file.
